


My Love from the Star

by laanguedechat



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laanguedechat/pseuds/laanguedechat
Summary: Soobin wakes up one morning to find... a naked pink-haired boy sleeping next to him. What in the world?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	My Love from the Star

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the drama, but the fic has nothing to do with it plot-wise!

Choi Soobin was dreaming. 

He was at his workplace, the college café, as a barista. It was 8:30 AM on a Tuesday, one of the busiest times for the place. Some guy was in front of him rattling off a very long order for a number of his friends, and Soobin was nodding his head politely and writing it all down, internally sighing, wondering when he was going to be finished. The people behind him in line were looking visibly irritated (no doubt needing their morning coffees badly). 

Except the guy didn't finish — he went on, and on, and on… and Soobin felt he was going to snap. _Excuse me, there are people waiting behind you,_ he was going to warn the student gently, when he heard his alarm clock going off distantly in the background. 

Smacking the alarm clock with a hand and turning it off, Soobin groaned, waking up and stretching lightly. _Almost too real to be a dream_ , he thought. Long orders during busy hours were a barista’s nightmare.

As he stretched a bit more generously, his arm hit something beside him that was positively warm and… _alive_. He whipped around in alarm to see what he had touched accidentally. 

There lay next to him among the sheets was the prettiest boy Soobin had ever seen in his life. Soft cotton candy pink hair with baby blue highlights, a sharp nose, full and lovely lips, and long eyelashes.

A boy was sleeping soundly next to him. And he was fully _naked_. 

_...Fuck_. Did he get drunk last night at some party and hook up with this person by mistake? No, wait, but he had clear memories of yesterday night, and he had certainly not been at a party (Soobin rarely went to them). 

The boy suddenly stirred, and his eyes fluttered open. He flashed a smile at Soobin as their eyes met. It was cute and bright — dazzling even, it blinded Soobin momentarily. 

Then it hit him. _How had this guy gotten into his place?_

Freaking out, Soobin grabbed his phone urgently off his bed stand and dialed his best friend breathlessly, his heart beating frantically in his ribcage. 

“Beomgyu, Beomgyu! Listen to me, I might sound crazy but I woke up and there was this guy sleeping next to me — I think he broke into my house, you think I should call the police?” he rushed out distressedly, a hand in his hair. 

The boy suddenly then snapped his fingers and there was a noise of an electrical spark going off from his phone. The phone screen had gone all black.

“What the —” Soobin was flabbergasted. 

The boy raised his hands slowly, standing up (Soobin hid his face out of embarrassment). “I promise I didn't break into your house. It's just when I woke up, I was here,” he explained amiably. 

“...Is this a prank or something?” Soobin asked incredulously, still not daring to move his hand from shielding his face. 

“I’m an alien, and my human name is Choi Yeonjun. I'll be in your care.” Yeonjun smiled pleasantly, like he wasn’t in a stranger’s house wearing no clothes, saying those crazy words. 

_What the literal fuck.  
_

Soobin pinched himself; he wasn’t dreaming. 

“So let me get this straight, Yeonjun. You tell me you’re an alien,” Soobin said, trying to sound as calm and rational as possible. “And that… I’m going to care for you? What does that even _mean_?” 

“That’s right, I’m an alien.” Yeonjun nodded as if that perfectly made sense. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to be in your care for a while because I don’t have a place to stay here.” 

Soobin was interested in how long this guy could keep up this farce. 

“Do you have antennae and squid legs you’re hiding?” he asked sarcastically. 

“No, I’m humanoid, my DNA is almost exactly the same as yours,” Yeonjun replied. “I got stranded on this planet due to an unfortunate accident. You see, my spaceship had a collision with a stray asteroid.”

 _Spaceship._ Soobin stifled a laugh. He still couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

“It's going to take a while for me to get back since my planet is 8,000 light years away from Earth,” Yeonjun murmured, his expression clouding with anxiety. “Would you mind showing me around this place? I promise I’ll do the best I can to support you in return.” 

His voice was sincere; Soobin couldn’t detect a hint of dishonesty in the way he spoke. “Okay, but how am I supposed to believe all that?” Soobin inquired, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Alright, I can prove it to you that I’m not human,” Yeonjun said simply. He took a pen without warning from Soobin’s bedside table into his hand and —

Soobin gasped.

The pen was _floating_. It was floating gently within Yeonjun’s palm, and as he raised his hand upward, it floated even higher.

“That’s not magic,” Soobin said, blinking.

“Of course it isn’t,” Yeonjun laughed, making the pen drop into his hand and returning it to the table. “Now do you believe me?” 

“I’m afraid of you now,” Soobin confessed, his shoulders shaking in spite of himself (he had witnessed _telekinesis_ ). “Whatever you are, I have to keep this a secret, right?”

“Yes, you do.” Yeonjun nodded. “Don’t worry, I’m not here to hurt you, believe me.”

“Alright,” Soobin breathed shudderingly. “All you need is a place to stay for a while.”

“Yup. Until I go back home,” Yeonjun confirmed.

“I guess I can do that,” Soobin sighed. “You’ll have to help me pay the rent, though. And wear some clothes.”

Yeonjun glanced down at his naked body and shrugged. “Not like I could help it. I woke up like this.” 

Soobin gritted his teeth and went over to his closet, picking out some underwear, a random hoodie, and a pair of jeans.

“Here, wear this.” He handed Yeonjun the clothes. “I've got to go to college soon, so you better stay put. Let's talk this over when I get back home.”

“Roger that.” Yeonjun smiled.

 _God,_ his smile was _adorable._ Soobin shook his head, trying to focus on whatever the hell he needed to do this morning instead. 

This was going to be disastrous, he could tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos/comments are highly appreciated! 
> 
> i will be updating ~


End file.
